the_petri_dishfandomcom-20200215-history
Thaddeus Euphemism
Dr. Thaddeus John Euphemism, '''commonly referred to as '''Dr. Euphemism, Thaddeus, Doc, or (by Betty) Teddy, is the main protagonist of The Petri Dish, an accident-prone genetic engineer. Appearance Thaddeus is a man of average height and build (although he did get a pot-belly temporarily in the Weight loss arc), with pale skin. He is almost completely bald, but what's left of his hair appears to be black. He always wears large glasses and whenever he's at work, he wears a white lab coat. The rest of his clothes vary, although he usually wears long, beige pants. Personality Thaddeus is generally very enthusiastic, liking his work a lot. He does not tend to let his (many) failures get him down. He also seems to view his work as impressive and sometimes shows off his technical vocabulary to describe mundane things, which is described as "speaking scientist". He sometimes has trouble using modern technology, which sometimes makes him feel old when compared to the Interns' skill at technology. Despite this, he enjoys using modern technology (after all, since when has not being good at something stopped Thaddeus from doing it?) and is better at using it than Betty. His activity levels vary, and he can be active, lazy, or anywhere in between depending on the situation. He also seems to have a bit of a juvenile sense of humour, such as when he did a complex equation on a calculator just to make it spell "BOOBS". This is one example of his enjoyment of doing very complicated things just for his own amusement, another example of which being when he builds a complicated machine whose only purpose is to make coffee and hot chocolate. Another trait Thaddeus has is trying to relate to certain groups, but he tends to use stereotypes. For example, during Black History Month, he puts on a wig with dreadlocks and says, "That's not irie, mon," and he often tries to relate to the interns by using stereotypical "young and hip" slang. Despite this, he does not seem to show prejudiced views when he's not actively trying to impress certain groups. He is also a bit of a prankster. For example, when some new interns joined Clones 'R' Us, he pretended that his arm had been replaced by an octopus's. He has a bit of a sweet tooth, too, and enjoys cake, pie, and many other sweet foods. Despite occasionally endangering people by accident, he really does care about people. For example, he designed iBall solely so that Bob would have a friend. Trivia * He may be a Trekkie (a fan of the show Star Trek) ''as evidenced by the fact that he wrote, "Captain Kirk could totally kick Captain Picard's butt in a fight" online. * It is unknown who his father is or was. * Several strips seem to imply that he suffers from Seasonal Affective Disorder (S.A.D). For instance, in one strip, he describes winter as "that time of year when he feels like doing nothing". * It's revealed in Abducted! that he is 37 years old, 5'10 tall and weighs 185 lbs.